Vlad Tepes of Wallachia
"I swear to you,Darnic. Never force me to use that Noble Phantasm or I will kill you!" Vlad Tepes or as you know him Vlad The Impaler is a legendary Hero known through out Romania and also known as the basis of Count Dracula not mention this to him, HE HATES THAT.Besides this I warn you, if you summon this legendary servant do not try and force him to use his 2nd Noble Phantasm lest you desire to die. Appearence Vlad is dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale face and long, silk-like white hair. He gives off an overwhelming presence, causing ceaseless trembling wherever he happens to look. This does not stem from fear due to a violent nature, but rather that those exposed to his icy gaze recognize themselves as hopelessly weak and powerless existences before him. History Now heres a history legend for you, *coughs and slips my glasses on* Vlad The Impaler existed back during Romania as the second son of Vlad Dracul, now If you didn't know, Dracul didn't mean what you imagine, it meant Dragon which was apart of an order that existed back in Romania. Vlad became the Ruler of Wallachia after 1436,Now this was during the war between the Turks and his country and yada yda yda he had been known as the Impaler because he would impale his victims and hang them up like a trophy for his enemies to see.Vlad was feared as a demon because of this, and many legends centered around him are that he drank his victims blood like a fine wine,now I have no clue if this is true but hey it sounds like something he'd do. It is said Vlad had died after turning his back on the Orthodox church and later died with his younger during the battle with the Turkish Army. Sadly I butchered this legend but I tried to give it my best attempt without copy and pasting his story from the fate wikia and wikipedia so im sorry. Personality Vlad is labeled as a sociopath with a modest and considerate personality, now besides this he is pretty dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you if you dare step the wrong way. Heres a funny fact tho, Vlad has a deep hatred about his name being smeared by the legend of Count Dracula, he finds it an insult that his name and his families name was turned into THIS as he wasnt a vampire in his life and theres actually no proof that he drank blood but its something people say that he did. Abilities Phantasm 1: Kazikli Bey, The Lord of Execution This phantasm allows Vlad to summon spikes he used to impale his foes with, along with making the spikes explode out of his foes body. Phantasm 2: Legend of Dracula, The Succession of Blood Never ever make Vlad unleash this phantasm or he will kill you, see this Noble Phantasm is because of him being labeled as a vampire. When activated Vlad will become the image of a vampire *not like the ones from Twilight* and will go into a rampage attacking anyone he sees, now he loses his "heroic spirit" trait and becomes more like a monster with the weakness to holy items. Trivia * Vlad Tepes was the basis for many literature out there, Bam Strokers Count Dracula, Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate, Dracula from Rosario+Vamprie, theres a chacne that if you mention this to him he'll grow angry. Category:Characters Category:Medea The Witch Category:Male